


Can’t say goodbye, Im still drifting with your echoes

by denkis_lightning



Category: Given (Manga), SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Given AU, Hasegawa Langa In Love, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Past Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam, but the fic is not i promise, sort of??, the title is soo sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denkis_lightning/pseuds/denkis_lightning
Summary: Sk8 the infinity, given au, I can’t say anything else
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Why do you have a board if you don’t skate?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thanks to the idea of @.rekikyansupremacy on tik tok, feel free to follow me there too @barbs.brmdzz <3
> 
> Both Given and Sk8 are of my favourite animes and I just couldn’t help it
> 
> Kudos and Comments are really appreciated

"Langa!" Someone shouted in the class, "Wake up dude, class is over" The blue haired boy looked up, still half asleep "ngh" he made a complaining noise. "Aren’t you comming to play with us?" Langa took a deep breath, considering the offer "Nah man, I’ll pass, I’m tired"

Langa walked out of class with his board in hand and decided to go to his favourite nap spot, he had been sleeping there for almost a year now. He loved it because of how quiet it was, no one ever came there.

He opened the door to se a boy, about his age, with dark red hair sleeping on his spot. The boy was hugging a skating board, and held onto it as if his life depended on it.

"Oi! don’t just sleep in here" The red haired woke up when he saw Langa he just moved to a corner and resumed his nap. Is he literally offering me a seat? Langa thought. The blue haired took a better look at the other boy, he recognised him. He was a kid from the other class Nyan was it? Gyan perhaps?

Langa sat next to him "I’m Hasegawa Langa, from class 2-10, you?" The boy looked suprised at him, like if he didn’t expected langa to talk. "I’m Kyan Reki" The other boy answered softly.

"You skate?" Reki asked trying to start a conversation. Langa just shook his head Then why does he have a skate board then? "You know, that board is broken, aren’t you gonna get it fixed?" The blue haired eyes were shining with hope "I-It can be fixed?" He asked, absolutely surprised. "Of course it does, dummy. I think I can do something hold on a bit" Reki stood up and left, but he came back a few minutes later with a little tool box. Langa gave Reki the board who carefully studied it "Why do you have a skate board if you don’t skate?" Reki asked "My mother bought this when I came here, expecting me to use it, but I really don’t know. I thought it would be similar to snowboarding but apparently its not" Langa looked a little sad, he missed snowboarding a lot, the feeling of the air in his face and specially he missed how his heart raced everytime.

After a few minutes, Reki hit one of the wheels and it started rolling perfectly "Ok, I think my job is done here, I added a couple things to make it easier for beginners, you should try it out" Langa took his board and tried to stand on it, Reki was right, now it was much easier. Langa’s eyes shone even brighter than before. "Reki please teach me how to skate" Reki raised one eyebrow "I’m sorry man, I am not a teacher ok?" Reki tried to shut him off, but Langa’s little pouting face made him weak. "I said no." Langa made a sad sound. The bell rang and they had to go back to class.


	2. The race :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so this is supposed to be the “La la la” part idk idf you get it. Basically Reki falling for Langa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy so I told you the new chapter was comming soon!
> 
> thanks for the lovely comments on tik tok <3

The next day, Reki found Langa in the same spot where they met "Oh hi Reki" Langa said still with a sleepy voice. Reki didn’t understood the way hid heart skipped a beat. Langa handed him 10 dollars "I said I’m not teaching you" Langa looked down. "Look, maybe someone at S is willing to teach you" Langa looked confused "S?" he asked "Yeah, S is a place where a lot of people skate, its in an abandoned mine, and the races there are insane" Reki sounded really excited, which only made Langa even more curious. "You are going to need a pin to enter though"

That night Reki took Langa to S for the first time. Langas eyes shone brighter than the sun, so many people kinds of people who shared the same passion for skating, Langa was desperate to be a part of it.

"See that guy with a full face of make up?, the one that looks like a clown on drugs?" Reki asked, pointing to someone who fitted perfectly his description. Langa nodded "That one’s Shadow, he is a total douche, better not to mess with him"

Shadow was arguing with somone, rather he was shouting at them and the other person clearly didn’t know how to figh back. "There he is, fighting again. Doesn’t he get tired of abusing other people?" Reki comented to Langa, who didn’t respond. Reki looked at his side, where Langa was supposed to be, but he wasn’t there. Langa was walking towards Shadow’s direction

"Langa," Reki started calmly "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING" Langa ignored him completely. "Leave them alone" Langa said. Shadow looked angry, but amused at the same time "And who are you supposed to be? I have never seen you before" Langa stood firmly, he didn’t looked scared at all.  
"It’s the first time I come here yes, but that’s not important now, what’s important is that you are abusing a poor person" Shadow started laughing at him "Of course, only a rookie would dare to talk to me like that, ok little kid, lets see how you skate. You vs me right here, right now"

Reki quickly ran up to Shadow to apologise, but the older man already decided to destroy Langa. "Langa seriously WHAT’S WRONG WITH YOU? You have a death wish or what?, I brought you here to find a teacher, not a new enemy" Langa again wasn’t listening to him, instead he was tying his feet to his board with tape.

3, 2, 1! The race started, Shadow left fast as a bullet. Langa didn’t move a single bit, woth his feet tied up he could push himself Right, this isn’t snowboard, he thought. Reki offered him help and pushed.

Langa finally started rolling down the mine, his heart started racing like crazy and he put a hand in his chest, maybe skating wasnt’t the same as snowboarding, but it felt the same. He is going to fast Reki thought, with that speed he wouldn’t be able to turn at the corner. But he did, Langa managed to do it beatifully. Reki wanted to look at shadow, to see what he was going to do, but he couldn’t get his eyes of the canadian boy. The talent he had was impressive Reki swore Langa was shining, even without experience he managed to challenge a full skater to a race in order to defend someone else.

Even with the inicial advantage Langa reached Shadow "Whoah look who’s here, I thought you were gonna chicken out" Shadow said in a mean tone. "Don’t flatter yourself kid, i was going easy on you"

They reached the last stage, and Langa was amazed by it, it was the inside of what seemed a factory, multiple graffiti adorned the place and hundreds of people cheered at the race.

Shadow already new the circuit, which gave him advantage, but suddenly, Langa did this really high jump. He is flying Reki thought amazed by the other boy "I have to tell Cheery and Joe"

Langa landed perfectly and finally won the race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!


	3. Joins us at S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so... im gonna change a couple of things because I started making Reki as Mafuyu but then I realised that Langa is waay beter for his role. I will edit chapters 1 and 2 soon. I can’t wait to write Joe, Cherry and Adam as Haruki, Akihiko and Ugetsu because I just love the angst in their stories. It’s gonna hurt writing Adam as Ugetsu because I love ugetsu way too much but its for the sake of the plot :,).

"Joe!" Reki shouted as he entered the restaurant "Look kiddo I don’t know how many time do I have to tell you to stop calling me like that in public" Kojiro seemed annoyed, but not angry "Sorry, Nanjo san" Reki apologised "Why weren’t you yesterday at S? Reki sat down in a stool while Kojiro cleaned some glasses "I also have a life Reki, I can’t go every night" "But, you missed the BEST race ever!" Kojiro chuckled "Don’t be exaggerated" Reki frowned "I brought a kid from my school and he won against shadow with no effort, i swear he was flying once, you’ll understand when you see him." Reki managed to get Kojiro’s attention "Ok, I can’t right now, but how about tomorrow?" Reki gave him a bright smile, "Great! see you tomorrow then, And bring Cherry san too!" Reki left happily.

Reki went to the same spot, hoping to find Langa, who surprisingly was’t there, he decided to go looking for him in his class, when he reached the door he saw a girl trying to wake him up "Awww I think someone has a little crush on Langa~" A guy from that class teased the girl "This is bot faair, why does he get all the girls~" Another one complained. Of course he is very popular Reki thought.

The girl was poking Langas head but he didn’t seem to react "Langa!" Reki shouted from the door, the blue haired boy lifted his head immediately.

"I want you to join us at S" Reki said, the two boys were having lunch together at the staircase where they met "But first I want you to meet someone" Langa took a bite of his sandwitch "You mean, becoming a full skater?, like competitions and all?" The canadian asked, Reki smiled "Yeah!" Langa just looked away and stayed quiet for a few seconds "Um, I’m sorry I have to go"

Langa looked at the board standing against the wall of his room

I’m not alone  
although I can never meet you again  
although I still haven’t found the words to say it yet  
I’ll keep holding onto this thing you treasured.

It was a story of a certain morning of a certain winter.

Kojiro saw Kaoru waiting for him at the parking lot. He got off his motorbike and helped the girl comming with him to get down. Even if he wasn’t facing him, he could feel Kaoru rolling his eyes

Oh dear Kaoru, if you knew the real reason of my hookups

"Are you done with the lady now of do you still have to make out with her? What was her name again? Jessica? no, that was last week’s. Amy perhaps?" Kaoru kept complaining until they finally entered Kojiro’s restaurant.

Kojiro went inside the kitchen and put on his apron "What does the nerdy four eyes want for dinner?" He asked with a teasing tone "Anything will do, your food is trash anyways" Kaoru said, but he sat down on his usual place at the bar after plugging Carla in "And should I cook for your robot-wife too or doesn’t she have that function yet?" Kojiro shouted from the kitchen "Carla is neither my wife or a robot you muscled brain gorilla!"

Even with the continuous bickering and fighting they always stayed by each other’s side. They had been like that since middle school and neither of them wanted their friendship to change, even if Kojiro’s feeling went much further than just friendship. He knew perfectly that Kaoru didn’t feel the same way, so he just conformed with being with him, even if he was aching to touch him, to kiss him until he lost his breath, to wake up next to him every morning.

"So have you heard that Reki wants to bring someone to S?" The green haired asked after bringing the other a plate of spaghetti.  
“Yeah, I saw some videos of his race against shadow and the kid seems pretty good” Kojiro poured two cups of wine “I guess we’ll have to see”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I saw your comments thank you so much guys seriously <333
> 
> Even if I write Joe as Haruki, he’s still gonna be fooling around so yeah I just wanted to clarify that.
> 
> I know Langa’s story is a bit confusing now, but I will explain everything so don’t worry :)
> 
> Again feel free to comment, bookmark or leave kudos, I really apreciate it <3

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is pretty short i know, but I will post the rest as fast as I can, chapter two will be posted today so dont worry! 
> 
> again, feel free to leave Kudos and Comment if you liked it!


End file.
